The Potter Children's Tale
by KtotheT.Writer3
Summary: Harry has a little sister, who turns out to be a bit more special than him, yet nobody knew that she existed except himself, Sirius, Lupin, and his parents. Watch their complicated story unfold. T for a few occasinal curse words, I'm gonna play it safe.
1. Chapter 1: The Begining

The Potter Children's Tale

Chapter 1: The Beginning

The Potter family was no normal family. They were different, even for their world. They were in hiding. The darkest wizard of all time, who went by the name Lord Voldemort, more commonly known as You-Know-Who, was after them. The specific family member he was after had just turned one, Mr. Harry James Potter.

The four Potters were sitting in the den of their little cottage in Godric's Hallow. Harry James Potter, who had black hair that stuck out like his father's, and green eyes like his mother's, was zooming around on a toy broom that rose two feet off of the ground until his mother, a redheaded, green-eyed witch that went by the name Lily Evans Potter, scooped him up, and cradled him against her hip. Her husband, James Harry Potter, a wizard with jet black, messy hair, and hazel eyes, was holding seven month old Scarlet Ann Potter on his lap. Scarlet Ann was laughing at her father, instead of settling down to sleep. None of them knew who was outside their gate. They were getting up, attempting to put the two hyper babies to bed.

That's when the door was flung open. James Potter was the first of the two parents to react. His young daughter had started crying seconds before the door flew open, he got up with her in his arms, and went to close the door. He thought that a particularly strong wind had blown it open. His wand was in his back pocket. When he got close to the door, a cold voice spoke. "Ah, if it isn't the Potters. I decided to drop in for a nice visit." It was Lord Voldemort. James tossed Scarlet across the room to her mother. "Lily! Take the kids and go! He's here! I'll hold him off and meet you at the rendezvous. Tell the others!" James screamed as he watched his wife catch their daughter, then wheeled around, and began dueling Voldemort. It was over quickly, and James lay on the ground, his hazel eyes a cold blue, James Potter was dead. His daughter was screaming as she cried, young Scarlet Ann Potter didn't like the trick she thought her father was playing. She wanted him to get back up, and for the pale creepy guy in black robes to leave them alone. She looked at Voldemort, and an actual bolt of lightening shot from her eyes, striking the man. She was holding onto her brother's hand. Her mother was sprinting up the stairs, two babies in her arms, then she was closing the door. She set Harry down in his crib, and Scarlet's grip on her brother broke. She was crying furiously now. Lily Potter tried calming the baby as she barricaded the door. She cast the Patronus Charm, and a silvery doe appeared. "Go to Padfoot, and Moony. Voldemort's here. Prongs is… Prongs is most likely dead. Tell Dumbledore. Get as many of the Order members as you can. Don't tell anyone about Scarlet. Leave that to me. We're in the nursery, he's after Harry. Hurry." Lily spoke this all very fast, and the doe was gone.

Just then Voldemort blew open the door, Scarlet went flying, and Harry grabbed his sister, and put her behind him. He had not seen his father fall, he thought this was once again a game. They played games all the time. Surely this was just another one. Lily was begging for her children's lives. Voldemort was getting impatient. With a flash of green light, and a scream, the children's mother fell. Harry could see now that this was not one of his father's games. He reached behind him, and Scarlet latched her hand onto his. Another flash of green light, and the man was gone, Harry was now crying. Scarlet looked as mad as a seven month old could.

A little while later, Padfoot and Moony, otherwise known as Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, showed up. They saw their best friend laying in the door way. James Potter, not even thirty years old, was indeed dead. They felt they were going to be sick, they knew their friend had died while fighting Voldemort. The house was a wreck, their immediate thought was that Lily had escaped with the two little ones after James had died, but the Patronus had said they were in the nursery, so the pair went up the stairs, wands drawn. They heard a baby crying, though which one, they were not sure. Sirius and Remus nudged the door open, and the first thing they saw was their best friend's love of his life. Lily Evans Potter, slightly older than their best friend, but still not yet thirty, lay on the floor. A look of horror was captured in those eyes. Lily was also dead. The pair turned to the crib, they had little hope left, and figured the babies were also dead. They were wrong, Harry was sobbing quietly, and had the mood not been so somber they would have laughed at the angry look on Scarlet's face. The last remaining members of the prominent Potter family were two babies. The friends broke, silent tears were shed as they lifted the two kids out of the crib. Some of the tears were for the loss of their friends, while the rest were for the two kids, who would never know the love their parents had for them, and what could have been.

That night, after many protests from Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black, the two kids were sent to their Aunt's to live for ten years, without the knowledge that they would be praised by the whole wizarding world. However, no one knew like the pair did, that Scarlet was more than one of the last two Potters, they along with Scarlet's parents had known she was special since the day she was born.

Chapter 2: Ten Years Later

Harry was worried, Scarlet's disappearing act had been happening a lot more lately, and whenever he asked her about it she acted like she didn't know. He rolled over and looked at his sister, who had just awoken from her sleep. She looked terrorized, and extremely pissed off. Just like she had for the past several weeks when she awoke. It was always the same nightmare. The small girl glanced up at her brother from her sleeping bag under his cot. Harry beckoned to her, and she gladly crawled up next to him, trying to calm down.

Halfway across England Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were awakening. "Sirius?" Lupin asked cautiously. Sirius looked at his last remaining friend from across the table. "Yes Moony?" Lupin swallowed, hard, he kept on thinking about this last night. "Sirius, what if Harry realizes how often Scarlet is disappearing? What if he asks her? What if she actually remembers?" The pair had agreed a long time ago that every time they pulled Scarlet from the Dursley's, where she and Harry were staying, that they would wipe her memory of the time period, and make her think she had been doing her previous tasks the whole time. They both knew that someday she might be able to fight past the charm, but for now they hoped they were safe. "Most likely Harry has noticed, and has asked questions, which Scarlet probably thinks is stupid. Besides, you and I both know we have been as careful as can be. We need to figure out how to hide the traces of th-that thing." It had been the first time all morning that he had tripped over his words. He was extremely worried.

The hatred towards Harry and Scarlet was extra strong that morning. The Dursley's had guests coming over, so after making and cleaning up every bit of breakfast, Harry and Scarlet scrubbed every inch of the kitchen clean. They then proceeded outdoors to do the rest of their outrageous chores. Then, two forms were at the edge of the yard, Scarlet and Harry were working together and sat up. They had noticed the people, and were nervous, Harry especially. He knew he was weird, but he had found that Scarlet was a bit more weird and was more nervous for her. He couldn't let her get taken away from him. The pair walked over to the two men. It shocked Harry how familiar they seemed.

Sirius looked to Lupin. They were nervous, but the professor was on his way. He would explain. They looked back to Harry and Scarlet. Lupin felt his breath hitch. Scarlet was looking at him like she knew him, she was turning extremely pale all too quickly. Harry had stuck his hand out, starting to say something, Lupin couldn't focus on his words. Harry withdrew his hand.

Scarlet felt like she recognized one of the men, and when she had been about to say something she all the sudden felt completely drained. Darkness was closing in on her eyes she open and closed them quickly, hoping that the darkness would go back to where it came from. A fine sheen of sweat was covering her, and she started to stagger. She fell, and the last thing she heard before the darkness claimed her was Harry's exclamation, "Scar!"

Sirius reacted as quickly as Harry. He was at Scarlet's side in seconds, he knew if something bad were to happen to James's daughter he would never forgive himself. That's when he smelled the blood. He turned Scarlet onto her side, and saw that there was a gash on her back, and the blood was spreading quickly. Harry gasped and hung his head. "What is it?" Lupin asked Harry. Harry looked up, looking like he was either going to cry or attack. "Our Aunt, she found out that Scarlet could do even weirder things than me last night. And she sent me out of the house. The next thing I heard was Scar's screams. Our Aunt was trying…" Harry was overwhelmed with emotion, but Lupin had gotten the gist of it. Sirius pressed on, half of his mind in the past, to Scarlet's mother. "She tried to cut the magic out of Scarlet." Sirius said, and knew he was right immediately. Harry nodded, and Professor Dumbledore walked up. Scarlet was losing blood, and fast. Lupin finally kicked in. he took out his wand, and started murmuring, and Scarlet's wounds slowly closed.

Chapter 3: The Truth Comes to Those Who Need It Most

Scarlet came around, and Harry breathed a sigh of relief, as did all of the adults. She awoke, and immediately reached for Harry's hand, the hand that had comforted her as long as she could remember. Sirius and Lupin looked like they were severely upset. Professor Dumbledore, after hearing what had happened to make the wounds on Scarlet's back went into the Dursley's house. Lupin and Sirius started to lift Scarlet by having her wrap her arms around them, but then she was no where near the ground, so Sirius pulled her in front of him, and had her put her legs around his waist, and arms around his neck, he was carrying her baby style. He and Lupin had both forgotten that Scarlet had been born early, not extremely early, but early enough to cause health problems, and she was slow growing. Sirius saw Lupin shudder, and knew what he was thinking, '_Why did Petunia try it again? Because, she hates magic, probably hates Scarlet, and would kill her niece before accepting that she couldn't get rid of the magic.' _Then, Sirius knew some other questions rolling around in Lupin's head. '_What if someone other than Sirius, Lupin, and the Potters knew about Scarlet's core? Could they try to take her?' _Sirius's throat tightened. Lupin had been thinking the right questions, the answer though, they could not be sure. Sirius, even though he was James's best mate didn't know for the life of him if James had told the traitor about his special daughter.

The next thing Sirius knew, he had laid Scarlet on the cot where she and Harry lived, before helping Harry pack their few possessions. Harry was going over everything Dumbledore had said. _"Harry, you and your sister, Scarlet Ann, are a witch and a wizard." At this information Harry interrupted, "But sir, I'm just Harry, I mean, I know Scarlet's special, but we're just ordinary kids." Dumbledore's eyes sparkled. "Harry, you are most certainly not a muggle. (Dumbledore sees the look of confusion cross Harry's face.) That's what we call non-magical folk. You will be an amazing wizard, once you have a little bit of training." Once again, Harry interrupted, "Professor, are you sure you have the right kids?_ _We are just two kids who have had a bad break and landed at their Aunt's and Uncle's." Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "You don't remember the night your parents died? You were about a year old, so you couldn't process much, but you probably can remember some of it." Dumbledore had looked at Harry expectantly. "I'm sorry sir, I don't think I remember that. From what the Dursley's have told me, I believe that my parents died in a car crash." Harry said, logically believing the Dursley's explanation. Sirius had growled at that point, "Ha! My best friend die in a car crash? They didn't even have a car!" Sirius had exploded, and was so mad he was shaking, and thinking of how he had been going to go to the Potter's house for tea the day after the attack. He had planned on drinking tea, filling James and Lily in on the news from the Order, chasing Harry on the broom he had given to him for his first birthday, and playing with little Scarlet, whom he had loved dearly from the second she was born. She was a quiet baby, but knew how to get what she wanted, and unlike Harry, she never threw tantrums. She laughed at all he and James's pranks, and always asked for more, she made James and Sirius so happy. A quiet, but firm voice pulled Sirius out of his reminisce. "I don't know how, but I remember. We talked about it several times over the years Harry, though you were generally half asleep, it was always on nights that I couldn't go back to sleep after… after the nightmare." Scarlet shivered, and Sirius held her close to him. "Oh…" was all Harry managed to say. "I can tell you that I don't have the wrong kids. All I would have to do is ask one of the gentlemen here with us to describe how very much you look like your parents, but I don't need them to, seeing as I taught both of them. Scarlet has Lily's flaming hair, and James's piercing hazel eyes, while you, my dear boy, have James's untamable hair, and Lily's electric green eyes." Dumbledore then went on to explain why they were leaving the Dursley's home, and how after ten long years they had fixed Sirius's house to be unpalatable, and many other things. They didn't want anything bad happening to the pair. (specifically to Scarlet after what her Aunt had done to her the previous night.) _Dumbledore had explained it to Harry, and even though Sirius knew Harry had questions, especially about the magical world, it could wait. Harry stopped packing abruptly. "You know how special she is. You were around when she was born, you know that we have to keep her safe." Sirius nodded, and they went back to packing, then Harry heard Scarlet murmur something, she had been sucked into a sequel of her nightmare he guessed. Then, she murmured it again, and both he and Sirius stopped. She was triggering a sliver of a memory in Harry. Then, she started freaking out. "Padfoot, what's wrong with Mummy and Daddy? Padfoot? Padfoot, tell me what's wrong with Daddy. Padfoot, why is Daddy like that? Padfoot, take me to Daddy, I can fix him. Padfoot! Padfoot! PADFOOT! I can fix him. I can fix him…" Scarlet's eyes opened when she screamed _'PADFOOT!'_ there was pain, and fear in her eyes that Harry felt he had only seen once, and he couldn't place when. Tears welled up into her eyes, another thing that rarely ever happened. Scarlet curled into a ball and started to cry. Harry, unsure how he could comfort her continued packing, she would snap out of it soon, or at least he hoped she would. Sirius was frozen in place, he remembered that night like it was yesterday. He knew now that she did too, he hadn't thought of one possibility when they took Scarlet and Harry from the house. _'Had Scarlet seen James die? Did she see his best mate get killed?'_ He stood still for a few more minutes, then went, sat down on the cot, and gathered the ball of Scarlet to his chest.

After a while, Scarlet looked up at him, "Padfoot." She said softly, looking into his eyes. He knew that she knew it was him. He was Padfoot. He held her close to his chest and whispered softly. "I'm sorry, I figured you had thought it was one of the games James was always cooking up. I know how special you are, and should have let you try to bring him back. I'm so sorry Scarlet." She just snuggled closer to him as he stroked her hair. They had been like that when she was a baby, she loved everything he and James had done, every last move. "I've always loved you Padfoot, and I always will, just… don't leave me again." Scarlet spoke softly. The words carried a lot of meaning to Sirius. It meant she forgave him, loved him, and needed him, and he would be there. Harry finished packing their few possessions, Lupin took the bag, and Scarlet wrapped herself around Sirius, sticking her face in his neck so that no one could see it. All Scarlet needed was an anchor, and she had two for the time being. Harry and Sirius were right there and weren't going to leave her. She was out, and Sirius was carrying her, she had gotten the truth that she needed for now, to put her at ease.

Sirius, without a direct answer, knew. Somehow Scarlet had seen James's duel, and the end result. Sirius wanted to know more, but had a sense that told him she had fallen into a true sleep for now, not a nightmare ridden one. He would get his answer later on. They left, Harry openly happy to have left the place where he, and his sister, had been tortured to no end.

They went to Grimmauld Place, Sirius's house, and even though Harry said that Sirius could set his sister somewhere, and that she would be fine, Sirius kept his god daughter in his lap. He felt that her easy breathing put him at ease. After having Sirius's one house elf feed Harry and Lupin, Lupin himself led Harry up to where he could stay for the night, until they made better sleeping arrangements. Harry, who was getting more tired by the minute changed into his pajamas, and collapsed into his bed. He was floating off into dreamland within minutes.

Chapter 4: The Scare

About a week had passed by, and the kids had come to really like Sirius and Lupin. One day, they went to Diagon Alley, and as they walked into the pub to get there, someone shouted Harry's name and people crowded around him. No one noticed the girl with glasses, hazel eyes, and long auburn hair that Sirius was holding, and the girl was quite glad. She wasn't too sure if her brother liked all the attention, but she sure didn't. She shrunk down and tried to blend in with Sirius's shoulder. Sirius took notice, and put the hand that wasn't supporting her, and placed it against her head. "Act as though you're asleep, they won't bother you." Sirius murmured into her ear. He had turned into a father for her very quickly. Scarlet did as she was told. A little while later, when the crowd around Harry was dispersing, a witch walked up to him. She was rather short and plump, she had short red hair, and kind brown eyes. She was bringing up the rear of a pack of redheads, who Sirius knew to be her kids. "Hullo Sirius, I see you have young Mr. Potter with you, and a girl…" The plump witch's eyes traveled over the girl, then over Sirius, she knew the girl was maybe a year or two away from Hogwarts, but it bugged her with how small she was. "Make sure you are feeding them well." the witch added, and with that she was gone. Lupin walked over to Sirius, and mumbled. "I know you're awake Scarlet." He saw a blush creep into the girl's cheeks, and her glasses flash. They got into Diagon Alley, and Sirius set the girl down, she and Harry walked between himself and Lupin. "Why'd you hide Scarlet?" Lupin tried again. Harry shot a questioning look at his sister. She blushed deeply. "Scarlet, what is he talking about?" Harry demanded. Scarlet slowly started to glow. Then, realizing what was happening she quickly went back to normal. "Damn. Thought I had figured out how to stop that." She mumbled under her breath. Then looked up at everyone else. Sirius was glancing around nervously, Harry seemed to be in shock, only Lupin responded. "What do you mean 'how to stop that'?" Scarlet rubbed the back of her neck with one hand, the other shoved deeply into her pocket. Sirius and Lupin were amazed at how much she was acting like James at that moment. "Never you mind." Scarlet said, trying to blow it off, once again acting like her father. "Scarlet, please tell us what you mean." Sirius said. Scarlet cursed again. "Whenever I get extremely flustered, or unsure, I start to glow. Please tell me that other wizards and witches can do that." Scarlet seemed almost scared of what she could do. Lupin looked like he deeply wanted to lie to the witch and say that they could to put her at ease, but he just couldn't look into those eyes and do it. "I'm sorry Scarlet, but no they don't, although, they aren't like you. (Scarlet looked as if she were going to as questions.) Not here. I'll explain later, well, Sirius and I will." Scarlet looked deeply upset. Sirius picked her up again. "Harry, please save your questions for later." he said, and they were off getting his school things. Lupin bought Harry a snowy owl as a birthday present, and since Sirius already had an owl that Scarlet was allowed to use to write to Harry he bought her a cat. Harry stammered his thanks to Lupin, and even though Scarlet did the same, the look in her eyes as she watched the cat, it plainly told him it was the right thing, she loved it, and had needed it to help her get over the fact that her brother would be leaving her behind. She had actually studied nonstop back at their Aunt's just to be with him at school. She hated the feeling of being left behind, she would almost attack to not be left. Something James had also done. And, sometimes, when James felt as though he was being left behind he would walk out all depressed one morning, which let Sirius know that he was off, because his best mate had loved mornings.

The next day Scarlet and Harry had the worst row that they had had in a long time. It was strong, lengthy and harsh. Harry was seeing red, spouting off every mean thing he could think of, Scarlet was seeing black, and though she said less, each blow she uttered was well placed. Finally, due to stray magic shooting out of the two, and the efforts of screaming they both were panting. Lupin walked into the room, and almost freaked out. One of the medical problems Scarlet had was asthma. He quickly backed out of the room, but stayed where he could hear. "Scarlet? Are you okay?" Harry asked, worried about his little sister. "I'm fine. Just get away from me!" Scarlet yelled, her vision dark, and the flames of the anger still licking her insides. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot that there was a perimeter around you. Where should I stand?" Harry's voice was dripping with sarcasm now, the anger back. "You're an arse." Scarlet muttered, still unable to catch her breath. "You're just as at fault as me. You're a prat, a git, a total and complete arse, and worst of all? We're related." Harry's voice was dead serious, and quiet, but Lupin heard it from the next room. Scarlet's breath caught. "Take… that… back…" she panted. "I don't think I will." Harry said. "TAKE IT BACK!" Scarlet screamed. She was positively pissed now. "No, you're jealous that I had more time with mum and dad, and that I didn't watch both of them die, that I'm not a outcast as a wizard, and that I'm now leaving you behind, and you just can't keep up." Harry let the last three words ring out before he said the next one. Scarlet seemed to loose it, she was crying. "Yes, I may be jealous that you had more time with them, and had more time as a normal kid. I would never wish for you to watch them die, it would be too much. I'm glad you aren't an outcast, I'm glad that even though we have no parents, and I'm a freak, and don't start Harry. I'm glad that somebody will accept you, and be a good friend to you. Yes, I am upset that you are leaving me behind. And I know you think I can't keep up, but even as my heart breaks from separating from you, I will always try to keep up. I love you Harry, you're my brother." tears were flowing freely down Scarlet's face. Harry went over to her and wiped the tears off of her face. "I'll try to slow down, I'll write you every time I have news, I will stand beside you, if you will stand beside me. I'm not going to loose you. Not after all we've lost. We're Potters, Scar. We stick together." They had both scared each other severely. And were happy that they had managed to come to terms with each other again quickly. Sometimes, all you need is a scare to show you how close you are to a person, and how much they mean to you.

Chapter 5: The Train

A few days later, Sirius, Lupin, Scarlet, and Harry went to the train station. It was time for Harry to go to Hogwarts. They were standing between platforms 9 and 10 when Harry asked the question that was also on Scarlet's mind. "You guys, if you don't mind my asking, where's the platform?" Lupin smiled, and Sirius got a mysterious look on his face. A look that constantly got him punches from James, and generally got them in trouble. "See that brick column? (Harry and Scarlet nodded.) That's how we get in." Sirius spoke softly. Lupin went through the barrier first, then Harry sprinted towards it, then Sirius and Scarlet went towards it at a leisurely walk. They leaned against the barrier, and fell through. Harry and Lupin were waiting. Harry and Scarlet's jaws dropped, "Whoa…" They echoed silently. Their eyes roved over the red Hogwarts Express, and all the people. Scarlet wanted to reach for Harry's hand, but for fear that it would make him not want to go. Sirius and Lupin sensed a conflict was going on inside Scarlet. Sirius saw her hand twitch, like she wanted to grab Harry's hand, he stuck his hand down, and Scarlet latched onto it. It may not have been the hand she wanted, but at least it was a hand. They loaded Harry's things onto the train, and were saying their goodbyes. Sirius and Lupin promised to look out for Scarlet. Then, it was Scarlet's turn to say goodbye. "Remember to write me, you did promise." Scarlet stopped there, the ball in her throat wouldn't let her say anything else. "I will, and I'll miss you, Scar." Harry felt like he might cry. "I love you little sis." Harry said, he hugged her, and kissed her forehead, then was on the train. The whistle blew, and after a minute, the train started to move. Harry watched his sister sprinting next to the train, and thought of what she had said during their fight, _'I will always try to keep up.' The train turned a corner, and Harry lost sight of his sister. "Take care of her." He muttered under his breath, and went to find a seat._


	2. End of Chapter 5& Chapter 6

A person on the platform had grabbed Scarlet's arm, "Red hair. You must be a Weasley." Scarlet didn't get a good look at the person and hurried away.

The witch that had noticed the girl in Sirius's arms in Diagon Alley watched as she ran after the train, much like her own little girl, except, that girl could run extremely fast, almost unnervingly so. The witch walked up to Sirius and Lupin. "Hullo Sirius, Lupin." She said. The pair acknowledged her, but were still watching the girl. "I don't suppose she is either of yours." the witch said, already knowing the answer. "What makes you say that Molly?" Sirius asked, almost unnerved. The witch just rolled her eyes. "She looks nothing like either of you, and most people wouldn't think to put it together, but Lily's hair, and James's hazel eyes hidden behind glasses, the Potter trademark due to bad eyesight." Sirius and Lupin stared at her, _how did she know? _The witch, Molly's, daughter walked over to them, red in the face. "Hullo, my name's Ginny Weasley." the young redhead said, extending her hand to the men, as she stood next to her mother. The men shook her hand and politely introduced themselves. Scarlet came up, her face tear streaked, though it was not red, and she was panting slightly. Lupin turned her towards him, and wiped the tears off of her face gently. "Is your asthma flaring up a bit?" He asked quietly. Molly Weasley and her daughter watched this exchange, Molly Weasley noting what Lupin said about asthma. The little girl nodded. "Don't be upset, he'll write you." Lupin said, sensing what was bugging her as he pulled out an inhaler, and the girl took a breath before handing it back. Noticing the two witches Scarlet turned to them. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. My name's Scarlet, Scarlet Ann Po-." Scarlet stopped saying her last name as she felt the pressure of Sirius's hand on her shoulder. The other girl's eyes widened. "May I ask how old you are, Scarlet?" Molly Weasley asked, the pieces clicking in her head. "I, um, I turn eleven in March. I was a little too young to go to Hogwarts this year." Scarlet said, a slight blush creeping into her cheeks. Molly Weasley started to understand who the girl was chasing on the train. She looked at Sirius, "They had a second child?" Sirius nodded. "She was born early, but doesn't have many health problems, which we are glad for. As she was going to say, her name is Scarlet Ann Potter." Ginny's eyes were so wide they looked like they might pop out of her head. Molly Weasley just nodded understanding what Sirius had said. "So, so your brother is Harry Potter?" Ginny Weasley asked. Scarlet nodded, and rose almost an inch off of the ground. Sirius pushed her back down with the hand that was on her shoulder. "So, I suppose the person that you were upset about not writing is Harry?" Molly Weasley asked, addressing Scarlet. Scarlet just nodded. They wrapped up the conversation with promises to get together sometime for the girls sake.

Harry had found an empty compartment and sat down by the window. He was looking out, lost in thought about his little sister when her heard the door open. "Do you mind if I sit here? All the other compartments are full." A red haired lanky boy asked. Harry waved him in, and went back to looking out the window. "I'm Ron by the way. Ron Weasley." the boy spit out, once again interrupting Harry's thoughts. A smirk came onto Harry's lips, "Harry, Harry Potter." He said shaking hands with Ron, who's eyes had gotten huge. "Harry as in, the Harry? Do you have the scar that everyone talks about?" Ron asked excitedly. At first, when Ron said 'scar' Harry's thoughts traveled to his sister once again, but then realized the Weasley meant the one on his forehead, Harry lifted his bangs and showed the scar to Ron, who's eyes bulged. They lapsed into silence, and Harry stared out of the window. After a little bit, Ron told Harry about the ins-and-outs of his family, how there are seven kids, only one of them was a girl, who would go to Hogwarts next year, and what his dad and brothers do. Harry in turn talked about his stay with the Dursleys, his sister, and how Sirius and Lupin found them. Ron was particularly surprised that Harry had a sibling. "Your not kidding me are you? You actually have a sister… I never heard that in all the stories about The-Boy-Who-Lived." Ron exclaimed. Harry thought this was odd, and went more in depth into what his sister was like. At some point a bushy haired girl had joined them, and when Harry stopped talking about Scarlet the witch spoke up. "The red head is right, Harry. I've read a lot of books on magical history, because I come from a family of muggles, and there isn't a word about you having a sibling, much less a sister." Harry and Ron both turned to her. "Who are you?" Ron asked. "Hermione Granger. And you are?" the girl spoke with annoying confidence. "Ron Weasley." Ron said quietly. Then, Hermione left, and the boys went back to their conversation. A few hours later Hermione came in and told them to put their robes on, and once she left Ron professed that he wasn't a fan of her.

They got off of the train, and a large man, well over six feet tall was waiting for all first years. They piled into boats for four and ended up with Hermione and a boy who they knew had lost his toad on the train (he had found it before they went into the boats.) They were amazed at the castle, and Harry knew he would write about it to Scarlet. They had to wait in a chamber off of the Great Hall, then, a fierce looking Professor McGonagall led them into the Great Hall, in front of the teacher's table, where all their fellow students could see them. The Sorting Hat sang, then began sorting students. When Harry put the hat on, after deliberations it put him in Gryffindor.

Chapter 6: The Horrific Truth

It was a few weeks after sending Harry off to Hogwarts, and Sirius and Lupin could tell that Scarlet wasn't coping well, she was slow getting up, and they could see that any happiness she had was only on the surface. One of the few things to put her in a good mood for a while was Harry's letters. Then, one day, Sirius had yelled up to her that they had gotten a letter from Harry. They heard a few footsteps, signaling that she was trying to get there as fast as she could, then there was a loud bang that sounded like she had fallen. There was nothing after that, so Sirius and Lupin ran upstairs. They found Scarlet curled up in a ball. "Scarlet, what's wrong?" Lupin said, throwing himself onto the ground next to her. "I feel weird. Like, something in my magic is acting up." Scarlet said quietly. She was glowing, and it was fading in and out. She tried to move, and winced, causing the air to crackle with electricity. Lupin wasn't sure what to do, but Sirius knew what they would have to do. He sent a Patronus to Hogwarts telling Dumbledore that they were taking Scarlet there, and to please have the gates opened. He then picked up Scarlet, ignoring the crackling of electricity. He and Lupin headed out the house, and Sirius apperated to the school with Scarlet in his arms.

Dumbledore had been at the teacher's table in the Great Hall when the Patronus showed up. A worried look crossed his face. Professor McGonagall asked him what was wrong, and he just said that they had to open the gates, and she needed to alert Madame Pomfrey, then get Harry Potter, with that Dumbledore strode from the building. McGonagall did as she was told, and after alerting Madame Pomfrey she went up to awaken Harry.

"Mr. Potter, you need to wake up this instant." McGonagall said up in Gryffindor Tower. Harry rolled over and put his glasses on. "What is it Professor?" Harry asked groggily. "Mr. Potter, you need to come with me to the hospital wing. I will be waiting for you outside this room, please get dressed quickly." with that McGonagall was outside the door. Harry wasn't sure what was going on and he was getting nervous, he had no idea why he was needed in the Hospital wing.

Dumbledore strode to the gates, and opened them right as Sirius and Lupin apperated to the entrance. Scarlet was still glowing, the electricity had stopped crackling, but Sirius felt her getting hot. They quickly entered the school, and Dumbledore closed the gates. "What's wrong?" Dumbledore asked. "Well, sir, do you remember when Scarlet was born and we discovered the core? (Dumbledore nodded.) You see, we weren't sure what to do, Scarlet's magic is acting up, and… I believe what Sirius had in mind was another examination with Madame Pomfrey, hopefully with a more understood diagnoses." Lupin spoke softly. They entered the school, several students had gathered in the entrance hall, and were watching the party. Lupin stepped in front of Sirius to block their view of what was in his arms.

They got into the hospital wing, and Pomfrey ran several tests, like she had done it to Scarlet before. Then, Pomfrey went into her office with the results, and Dumbledore was talking quietly with Lupin and Sirius. The doors burst open, and in came Harry, being chased by a boy with red hair, a teacher, and a girl with bushy brown hair. Scarlet smiled a weak smile, and her brother came closer. "How'd you get here? What's wrong?" Harry asked his sister nervously. "Sirius and Lupin brought me, and I'm not sure. The nurse just went into her office with the test results." Scarlet then shot her brother a questioning look about the people who had followed him in. Harry turned. "Oh, Scarlet, that is Professor McGonagall, that's Ron, and that is Hermione." Scarlet smiled at them. Harry hopped up on to the bed, and pulled Scarlet close. Her eyes closed, and a small smile appeared on her face. After a while she fell asleep leaning against Harry.

Harry nudged her awake, Pomfrey was back. "I have come up with a general diagnoses." Madame Pomfrey said. Sirius came up and pulled Scarlet onto his lap, with Harry still holding onto her hand. "Go on." Sirius said quietly, nervously. Harry's friends had gathered beside him, Lupin was next to Sirius, with a hand on his arm. "Scarlet, you have a core in your body that is quite unusual, the last wizard to have it lived almost two hundred years ago. I have examined you before, when you were just weeks old, and couldn't come up with a specific diagnoses. Now that your older however, I have figured it out. Scarlet, your body it seems is rejecting the core inside of you." Sirius and Lupin seemed to have frozen, Harry and his friends looked confused. "What do you mean?" I asked quietly, wishing to understand. "Your already extensive normal magic is trying to get rid of the extra core, extra magic that makes it more powerful. I am sorry to say that as you get older your body will constantly switch between accepting and rejecting it. Scarlet, you must understand that I'm not sure when, because this is so rare, but your body will give out from trying to reject the core." Silence surrounded Scarlet, Harry was squeezing her hand and Lupin had put his hand on her shoulder, Sirius's hands were wrapped around her waist. "Of course, this could be slowed down by you not studying magic, but then your accidental magic will increase and lead to the same results. You will more than likely die very young due to the core, Scarlet." Madame Pomfrey had plowed on, all the way through the uncomfortable silence, then she just walked away. Scarlet knew this must be hard news to give, but the people that she loved understood as much as she had, and that made this even harder to hear. Everyone sat there, trying to figure out what to do. She wasn't crying or anything, Scarlet knew that this news may have scared most ten year olds, but it only slightly unnerved her. Her Aunt cut up her back for no reason except she didn't like what she could do naturally, you could say she's not the easiest kid to upset totally. Then, Scarlet realized that she had grown up with bad things, and was used to bad news, Scarlet turned around, and saw the unshed tears in Sirius's and Lupin's eyes, and started to cry. Not for herself, but for what the news they had just received was doing to her family. Sirius held onto Scarlet tightly, she had one hand squeezing Harry's, and received a gentle squeeze in the other, telling her that Lupin was there too. "What do you want to do Scarlet? We'll understand if you don't want to learn magic." Lupin said, being the first to recover his voice. Scarlet shook her head. "I just found out about this world, I'm not abandoning it. I'll cross the whole core-thing bridge when I get to it." Scarlet replied with finality. _God, she's just like James. To everyone she appears coolheaded, while on the inside she freaks out and builds a plan. She's so bloody like her father! Great, my god daughter is more coolheaded than me… I will get you for that James._ Sirius had sat holding Scarlet a while longer, and his mind wandered to the past, and Dumbledore's first suggestion.

_The group, James, Lily, Sirius, Lupin, and Dumbledore had just had their suspicions confirmed by Pomfrey. James had Lily in his lap, she was shedding silent tears as she held her baby. Scarlet Ann Potter. Sirius liked the sound of it, he liked the actual baby even more. He dragged his attention back to the pacing Dumbledore. "I'm sorry you all, but as of right now, the only way to stop Voldemort from trying to get a hold of Scarlet is to give her away to a muggle orphanage." Lily let out a sob, James's resolve seemed to waver, Lupin sat on the bed, catching up to the Professor's train of thought, but Sirius… he just lost it. He was kicking things and cursing. He had just found out that it was possible that his god daughter could die from her body rejecting the core, and now Dumbledore was suggesting that they give her away. "NO!" Sirius growled. "Padfoot, calm down." James requested of his best friend. James's son was just a few feet away, in another room. They had found out about two months ago that Harry could be the target of a prophecy. "NO! I won't bloody calm down! He wants to send my god daughter away! I won't have it! I… won't… have… it." Sirius seemed to give out. He collapsed onto the floor, moaning softly. James knew what was happening. It was the reason Sirius was so cool, and hard to get to attach to something. Anything Sirius loved got torn away from him, except his best friends, but the war was still young. James knew that Sirius had let himself get attached because he figured it was a baby, nothing was going to happen. James knew his best mate would get up and start destroying things again. That's what Sirius did, he paced, flopped down feeling his heart rip out, and tore the place apart. 'The mutt's going to set everyone off.' James thought, and picked his friend up off of the floor, dragging him out of the room. He knew from experience that Sirius was trying to pull himself away, recoil, and make sure he didn't feel the emotional blows. He hated his best friend like this._

_James had gotten Sirius to calm down, and then one night, two weeks later, Dumbledore had taken Scarlet to examine her health, when Sirius showed up. _

_A tall dark haired, dark eyed man apperated to an empty country lane. It was raining, he didn't look like he cared. He trudged down the street, he already knew that path that he always took. He went up to a quaint little house, with The Potters on the mailbox. The man rang the bell, and glared at his feet. He was having a hard time at the moment, and he was drenched, he didn't care about being wet. The door opened, and the man looked at the red haired, green eyed witch that was his best mate's wife. She took in his demeanor, his shoulders were slumped, he had a few cuts and bruises on his otherwise handsome face, but it was his eyes where Lily stopped, he looked broken completely, then there was a tiny glimmer of hope, something that she hoped she would never see leave, it had already shrunken a lot since they left Hogwarts. "Oh, Padfoot, what's wrong?" Lily had asked. Sirius had opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Lily knew this meant Sirius was completely inside out, on a normal day he was full of words and laughter. "James! James come here quick!" Lily shouted for her husband, and in seconds James was there, wand drawn. James took in the broken man that was pretty much his brother. He saw more than Lily did, he knew that if Sirius showed up looking like that, he was a million times worse on the outside. James wrapped his friend in a hug, then pulled him inside. Lily quickly dried off Sirius's clothes and went to make hot chocolate. Once they were inside James gave Sirius a look, and took him into the den. "Talk to me Pads." James said, and it started a flow of words from Sirius's mouth. Sirius told James about his aunt and uncle dying, then his mother's invite for Sirius to go see his dead brother's body, then his fight with Katherine, and lastly, the thing that tugged at him the most. Katherine was pregnant, his long time girlfriend was pregnant, with his baby. James managed to get a grip on Sirius, and soon had his best mate closer to normal. Then, Sirius asked a question that James wasn't quite prepared for. "Prongs, where's Scar? Let's bring out the little bundle of joy." James heaved a sigh. "We can't Sirius." Sirius stopped in his tracks. "Why? You know she doesn't sleep as much as just sit in that crib when you lay her to sleep." Sirius had started walking towards Scarlet's room again. James heaved a sigh again. "We can't Sirius, because she's not here right now. She's with Dumbledore, he's checking to make sure she's healthy and all that good stuff." James said it in a rush, knowing that if he left it at just 'She's with Dumbledore.' Sirius would think that James was sending his daughter to an orphanage. Sirius was just standing there. "Please tell me you aren't even considering…" Sirius broke off his sentence. He didn't even want to think about it. "No, Lily and I discussed it. We can't do it to ourselves, you, Moony, Harry, or Scarlet. It would cause too much pain, and that's something none of us need." James said, just the thought of it ripped his heart to pieces. _

_Sirius came back to the present, his daughter was a little over a year younger than Scarlet, and he didn't see her often, she lived somewhere in England with her mother, they got together every once in a great while, and Sirius still loved Katherine, but he felt guilty about his best friends' deaths, and he made it apparent that he just couldn't be in a relationship. Katherine had understood that it would take a long time for Sirius to heal. He had loved the Potters so much… Sirius looked down at his god daughter and god son, they were his life. He would take care of them until the day he died. He, Lupin, and Scarlet apperated away later that day._


	3. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you to those who set an alert for this story, and to those who added it to their favorites. You know who you are. ;) It means a lot to me. Mostly, thank you for just reading, it means a lot to me. So, please read and review! I'm very good with criticism… usually, and would love to know if anything confuses you. Hopefully I can clear it up, that is if it isn't supposed to be a mystery. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I'm lacking an awesome British accent, a seven book series, an eight movie series, a documentary on how I created Harry, and sadly, I am not a millionaire. Just a female with a laptop, a wild imagination, and a fascination with a certain English man by the name Harry James Potter. So sorry to disappoint, but no J .K. Rowling here! All recognizable characters belong to her, I only own Scarlet Ann, and the plot, so go ahead, READ! I know I want you to.**

Chapter 7: The Most Awkward Christmas Ever

Things were quiet, they didn't talk about Scarlet's core, Harry's letters didn't say much. Until the day that Harry wrote and said he wouldn't be coming for Christmas. Scarlet had scampered down the stairs, getting used to the fact that he was at school, and she would see him everyday next year. Hedwig flew into the kitchen, and dropped a letter, she nibbled on the toast in Scarlet's hand, then was gone. Sirius got to the letter first, and opened it. His eyes flew across the page, his eyes seemed to get darker as they did. Lupin went up behind him and read over Sirius's shoulder, his expression darkening too. "Do you think I could read the bloody letter?" Scarlet shouted, her eyes flashing. Lupin looked up in shock, as much about the wording she used, and what she said. Sirius's eyes seemed to be weighed down, lacking their usual joy. He was folding up the letter. "You don't want to read it Scarlet, Harry just got in some minor trouble." Sirius thought his lie was good, until he realized who he told it to. Scarlet was fiercely protective of her brother. On an act of pure recklessness, something she seemed to do a lot, she put her foot on her seat and pushed off. She ran down the table, fell onto her knees and power-slid across the table, stopping in front of Sirius. Her eyes were deadly. "Padfoot, give me the bloody letter." Sirius just shook his head. "Padfoot, give me the bloody letter, you arse!" she screamed. Sirius handed over the letter, she was too much like James, and James was always able to get what he wanted from Sirius. Scarlet read over the letter twice, in a quick succession, then slammed it on the table. She took her glasses off, she didn't need them very much, snapped them in half, crushing the glass in them, threw them onto the table where they slid to a stop near the middle, and marched out of the room, her good mood completely evaporating.

Scarlet wasn't even sure where she was going, she just knew she was getting away from the bloody letter that was going to ruin her Christmas, she ended up in a room that she had never seen before. A plaque on the door, that was rather new compared to the others read 'James Potter.' A quick look around told her that she was somewhere under the house, most likely in the basement, a little ways down the hall was a also fairly new plaque that read 'Sirius Orion Black.' She walked into her father's room, closing the door softly behind her. She took in the vivid red and gold banners of the Gryffindor house, a small twin bed, a few rather small clothes in the wardrobe, a rather beaten up broom leaning against the wardrobe, and pictures. Several pictures, some in frames, others tacked to the walls, some stuck with a permanent sticking charm. She walked over to them, they were mainly her father, and Sirius, some of them were of him, and she supposed her grandparents, some held four boys, she recognized two to be Sirius and Lupin, a third she realized was her father. There was a rather faded picture of a redheaded green eyed witch Scarlet supposed was her mum when she was younger. She glanced at her watch, it had been over two hours since she had stormed out of breakfast, and though her anger had dissipated, a sense of being ashamed washed over her. She wasn't going upstairs any time soon, that's when she caught a glimpse of a guitar tucked safely away. She got to her feet, not realizing she had sat down, and walked over. The guitar was in perfect condition, aside from showing evidence of being used. There a envelope tucked behind the strings, and her heart seemed to stop as she saw her name scrawled across it messily, very much like her own hand writing. She took the guitar to the bed, and set it down gently, before she sat next to in, took the envelope into shaking hands and opened it.

_Scarlet,_

_Your dear Dad here. I'm writing this incase I die before you grow up and we hold a conversation bigger than you laughing at my pranks and games. We are in a horrible war, and there's nothing wrong with being prepared for anything. I love you sweetie, you mean the world to me and your mother, and I would do anything for you in a heartbeat. Based on what I've observed from your behavior you are a good bit calm like your mother, which is good. Although, I see a severe amount of myself in you. So really, this is if you turn out to be as mysterious, and reckless as me. _

_I know your intentions will be good, and you will most likely be extremely over protective. Just be careful, and try not to embarrass the pants off of your brother all the time. Merlin knows that if you don't touch a broom again until you reach Hogwarts, your natural flying skills will greatly surpass your brother's and I'm sure he wants to be shown up by his little sister. Ha-ha, sorry, I was just watching you beat him on your toy brooms. Your mother is worried to death that you will get hurt. But, don't dwell on the future or the past too much. _

_Please, live your life in the moment as much as you can. I know this whole core thing will appear rather scary, but don't dwell on something you can't change, your mother and I will love you no matter what happens. Tell Pads I'm sorry that things had to be all secretive, and that it's time to show you the master piece, teach you a few pranks, and to give you the cloak. He'll know what you mean the second you say it. Tell Moony that I'm sorry for any time I left him out of the loop, that he is by far the smartest Marauder, and he is no monster in anybody's eyes who counts. Lily sends her love to every last one of you._

_Remember, live in the moment, have fun, be wild, and be a kid._

_With all my love,_

_Your father._

_Prongs_

_P.S. I have enclosed a picture of you, Lily, Moony, Harry, Padfoot, and myself. I hope you enjoy the guitar, I don't know if you remember, but I tried to teach you a few chords at one point, I think you got the hang of it, but if not, don't worry, it's easy to pick up._

_Happy Birthday._

_-James Potter_

She went back up the stairs, the guitar and letter in hand. She did in fact remember the chords, she had always felt overwhelmingly happy when her dad played. She turned to exit the stairs, and saw the surprised look on Sirius's face as she came up. He had been on his way up the stairs. _'Most likely to find me.'_ Scarlet thought to herself as she approached him. Sirius stared at the guitar, open mouthed. He was in a state of shock, shortly before James and Lily died he had seen James in Grimmauld Place, when he had asked what James was doing there, all he said was "Just taking in where my best mate lives." It didn't even occur to Sirius that Prongs could be hiding something in his house, of all places.

"Where did you find that?" Sirius gasped, they were once again at the kitchen table. He just hoped it didn't end as bad as last time. "It was in Prongs' room." Scarlet said simply. _Of course,_ Sirius thought. _The one room he knew I'd avoid if he died. _"There was also this letter. You can read it if you want, I already have." Scarlet said, laying the letter and picture on the table. Lupin looked at it like it was a ticking time bomb, Sirius, forever reckless, and never thinking things through, grabbed the letter. Lupin went to read over his shoulder. They read it over, and sat in shock. Then, after explaining a few things to me, Sirius gave me a map of Hogwarts, and a cloak that turned you invisible.

The few Weasley's that weren't at Hogwarts, or away for work joined Padfoot, Moony, and Scar for Christmas. It was Christmas morning, Scarlet was awaken suddenly by the nearing shrieks of excitement from a certain Ginny Weasley, and Sirius's daughter. Scarlet cuddled back under her covers, hoping they wouldn't come to her. She wasn't sure about a enjoyable Christmas, except the day after, when she and Harry were in the cupboard, exchanging the cards they had made. Sure enough, her hopes were dashed, Ginny and… Ah yes, Destiny ran into her room. Scarlet couldn't help but laugh at Sirius's daughter's name. The girls went and jumped onto Scarlet's bed, bad move, she wasn't feeling very well. "Get off of me…" Scarlet had muttered, flipping onto her stomach. Then, Sirius's daughter did the worst ruddy thing she could, she jumped onto Scarlet's back. There were several small cracks, as Scarlet's cartilage popped. "Get the bloody hell out of my room! Or I swear, I will KILL you both!" Scarlet screeched. Ginny and Destiny were running away in a flash, Scarlet running behind them, shouting about how much she was going to kill them.

"Ah, Christmas morning." Remus Lupin muttered sarcastically as he heard Scarlet screech obscenities at the other two girls. He waited at the top of the stairs to the basement, Scarlet had taken to sleeping in James's old room. Ginny and Destiny passed quickly, and even though Scarlet was running fast, she wasn't running as fast as normal.

She reached the top of the stairs, and started to lung at the other two girls, man they had really pissed her off. Suddenly strong arms enveloped her, pinning her arms to her side, and bringing her close to a man's chest. Scarlet struggled, still screaming obscenities with an occasional "LET ME GO!" thrown in. Remus Lupin was not stupid, and within minutes the girl had stopped screaming, was gasping for breath and barely struggling. He turned her in his arms, she buried her face into his waist, and sobs racked her body. They stood like that for a long while, Remus soothing her as every bit of recent sadness and anger left her. She was shaking, and Remus held her, rubbing her back. She finally seemed soothed enough… Moony crouched down, and came eye to eye with Scarlet. "Are you okay?" He asked, the first thing on his mind, he was lucky Sirius hadn't come from the kitchen, where the other girls had run, he would have been screaming, Merlin knows he is not good in delicate situations. "Kinda." Scarlet said, glancing down at her feet. "What did the girls do?" was his next question. "They came running in, which upset me, then they started jumping on the bed, and Destiny jumped on my back, making every last piece of cartilage in my spine crack." She seemed to be in a little bit of pain. "Then what did you do?" Remus asked, he already knew the answer. "I shouted obscenities, and chased them up here, wanting to kill them." Scarlet seemed upset with herself for this, Remus pushed her head up with his finger that was under her chin. He sensed the pain in her as she winced slightly when her head went up. "Are you hurt?" was Remus' final question. Scarlet considered telling him the truth, that she ached all over and didn't know why, then she thought against it, something she had trained herself to do most of the time, even with her brother. "No, just a bit sore from getting jumped on." Remus had a feeling that wasn't the whole truth, but he didn't challenge it.

They walked into the kitchen where there were three piles of presents on the table, Scarlet's eyes flicked up for a moment, then she went back to staring at her feet. Sirius shot Remus a look that plainly said, 'I know you talked to her, so why's she acting like this?' Remus knew what it was, Harry had told him before he went to Hogwarts, that it would take a little persuasion to get Scarlet to enjoy Christmas, seeing as things that had happened in the past would make her think it wasn't for her to enjoy. Sirius was across the table, watching Destiny unwrap present after present, pure joy on her face. The same went for the Weasleys, as they were watching Ginny. Lupin sat down, Scarlet with him. Sirius had his own kid to worry about, Destiny was moving in with them, something Lupin knew wouldn't be fun for Scarlet. "I hope you know the third pile right here's for you." Lupin whispered into Scarlet's ear. He handed her a present, and she unwrapped it, they did this repeatedly, and her pile was quickly diminished. They all then sat in an awkward silence. Scarlet did not join Destiny or Ginny in playing with what they got, instead she curled up reading a book that she got, seeing most of the things she had gotten were useful for everyday.

Later they sat eating dinner, in the most awkward silence Scarlet had ever been in.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! I blame the weather, for making me lethargic, writer's block, and several other ideas roaming in my head. Hope you liked it. Anyway! R& R!**


End file.
